


Data's Inquiry

by ScuzBrains



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Androids, Awkward Kissing, Cute, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Premature Ejaculation, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScuzBrains/pseuds/ScuzBrains
Summary: Data comes to Geordi in need of advice and they both get more what they bargained for.





	Data's Inquiry

Data's eyes scanned Ten Forward, he was looking for someone, and he knew they frequented the lounge on their break; it was of the utmost importance he found them as soon as he could. He focused on a familiar table, and hurriedly walked over. "Geordi, I need to ask you for some advice," he said as he sat down, placing his hands on the table, one over the other, in a single, swift motion.

Geordi sat across from Data at the small, round table and let out a small chuckle at his friend's forwardness. "Alright Data, what's up?" 

Data looked at his hands for a moment, then back at Geordi. "I would like to make another attempt at forming an– _intimate_ human relationship, but I do not know what to do. There is a person that has been occupying my thoughts, and I would like to tell them what I think. But after my failure with Jenna, I do not–" 

Geordi raised his brow. "Wait, wait, wait. Did you say you've been thinking about someone? Data, do you have a crush?" He chuckled, warmly. "C'mon, who is it?" 

"I am sorry, but I can not tell you yet. Perhaps if you can help me understand some concepts of romance, it would be– easier." Geordi smiled and picked up the small glass in front of him, swirling it to get an idea of how much was left in it. He took a sip and exhaled. "I get off duty at 20:00, my quarters?" 

Data nodded and stood back up, gently pushing in his chair. "That time is suitable, I must now return to ops, but I will be there, thank you Geordi."  
Data turned and left as Geordi finished of his drink, smiling and thinking of who Data could possibly have this “crush” on.

\---

Geordi's ear twitched as he heard the chirping bell of the door. He hadn't been in his room long enough to even so much as take his shoes off, but here was Data, punctual as usual. He signaled for the door to open and standing behind it was, of course, the android himself.

Data stepped through the door as soon as it opened, not missing a beat. He raised his eyebrows, noticing that his friend was still in his uniform. "Have I come too early?" 

Geordi smiled and crouched to take his shoes off. "You're right on time buddy." He gestured for Data to take a seat, and Data obliged, pulling out a chair and sitting down.  
"So–" Geordi clapped his hands together. "What'd you have in mind?" 

Data hesitated, not very much, but enough for Geordi to notice. "I wish to know, how do you know if you are in love with someone? The definitions I have found all seem to involve emotions and procreation, I have no emotions, and in a sense, I can not procreate. Geordi, do you think it is possible for me to be– in love?" 

Geordi exhaled, he hadn't expected something as heavy as this, he figured he'd be asked about where to go on a first date or what to wear, but this....

"Look Data, I- geez this is, a difficult topic buddy, I don't know if i could really define something like that, but– I know you, and I've seen how you think about things, Lal, Spot, your friends.... I don't know if it's love but, I think whatever it is, it's close enough. Whoever it is you've been thinking of, they'd be real lucky to have you for a partner." 

Data looked at Geordi, tilted his head, his eyes shifting with a slight whirring noise as he processed the information. "Thank you Geordi, I find myself to be relieved hearing you say that." He smiled calmly, and looked across the table at LaForge. 

"Is that all you wanted to ask? It's not like you to set aside so much time and meet in private for just one question."   
Data's head twitched. "You are correct in assuming there is more. There is a concept that continues to confuse me, I have tried asking advice from Dr Crusher, Worf, and a few of our other friends. I have even tried to practice in the holodeck, I–" 

Geordi wiped sweat from his brow and leaned forward. "Practice? Data what in the world are you talking about?" Data's shoulders flexed in an unconscious movement and he looked towards Geordi. "Kissing." He said, quietly but clearly, the single word ringing in Geordi's ears, leading to a stuttering sentence comprised mostly of "um"s and "well"s. Data reached over and put his hand on Geordi's shoulder, attempting to calm him. "Would It be appropriate to ask you, if you could– show me what one is supposed to do during a kiss?"

"Well, I uh, don't see why not. How- how about we move to the bed? These chairs are kinda far, it'd uh, complicate things." Geordi started to stand, knocking his leg on the table in the process, he mentally cursed the bruise that would inevitably show up, but moved to the bed as if nothing was wrong, and motioned for Data to join him, which he promptly did.

Geordi wiped his brow and looked in Data's direction. "Alright, first things first, why don't you show me what you think it's like." 

Data nodded and leaned towards Geordi, stopping a few inches from his face. He picked up his arms and moved them around, almost like he was hugging the air, tilting his head and grimacing, not knowing how to continue. He stopped for a moment, his eyes whirring as he searched his mind for what would come next. He snapped up his head and let out a short "Ah."

He moved himself closer to Geordi, cautiously puckering his lips, and pressing his onto Geordi's. It was a pretty rough kiss, Geordi could almost swear he heard a metallic thud as Data's face pressed against his VISOR, and mashed his lips – it took all he had to avoid laughing at his socially inept friend. He put his hand up, gently pushing back his face. "Data, Data, Data– that's, well that's just not how it's done." He let out a somewhat stifled giggle and reached for Data's arm, pulling it forwards and placing his hand just above his hip. 

"Here, now, don't just, press your face, you gotta–" he threw up his hands and waved them around, as if they would better explain then his words could. "You, uh, well, here." Geordi leaned over and gave Data a quick peck on the lips. 

Data's eyebrows shot up as he again, tilted his head. "Geordi–" Geordi leaned back and cleared his throat, cutting off Data before he could even start his sentence. "See, that's uh, that's how it's done! Now you try buddy."

Data shrugged and moved forward, mimicking what Geordi had done. As he was about to lean back, something compelled him to go in for another kiss. This time, he lightly pressed his synthetic lips against Geordi's, moving his head and rubbing his fingers on the spot Geordi had placed his hand. LaForge let himself fall into the kiss, pressing back against Data's mouth and trying to suppress a small moan. The two held the kiss until Geordi suddenly pulled back, breathing rapidly.

Swallowing air, Geordi began to loosen his uniform, shifting around as he sat on the bed, trying to hide his now stiffening member. Data kept his hand lightly placed on Geordi's hip and tilted his head. "Geordi, did I do something wrong?" 

He began moving his hand, but Geordi quickly moved to hold it in place. "N-no! No, it's fine, you're doing fine Data–" he let out a nervous chuckle, which only seemed to make Data more curious and determined to find out about a possible mistake. He moved his free hand to try and comfort the chief. 

"Are you feeling well Geordi? If you need to, we can stop and–" he halted his sentence as he noticed the growing tent in his friend's pants. "Geordi.... do you have.. an erection.. ? " Data tilted his head in confusion again, and though the VISOR obscured much of Geordi's face, it was more then easy to see the bloom of red on and around his cheeks. 

"Well– I- I mean,, " he let out a sheepish laugh. "Right again Detective Data." He sighed. "I'm sorry, this isn't helpful, you just wanted advice and I–" Geordi was stopped short as he felt a hand lightly touch his crotch, feeling at his member through his pants. "Data...."

"If it is agreeable.. I mentioned to you I wanted to explore– intimacy, this is a very good chance to do just that. " He stated in his usual light, yet, matter-of-fact tone. Geordi nodded and thought about what lead up to this. It had been a while since he'd gotten laid, and Data was his best friend. Geordi thought very fondly of him, at times he even considered the thought he might be in love with the android and had more then once considered telling him so. It really wasn't any surprise he'd bought on a reaction like this, and yet here he was, dumbfounded at what was happening.

"Look, as long as you're okay with this situation, I think it could be one of... mutual benefit. But, I need you to tell me if just for a second you think you want to stop, okay?" 

Data nodded in response and quickly stated. "I will, do not worry." He gave Geordi's side a reassuring squeeze, then turned his attention to his other hand. He reached his fingers around the still-clothed semi, causing a groan and muffled swear from the man it belonged to. "Geordi- while I am quite familiar with anatomy, I do not know what stimulus would feel best for you, Dr Soong did not give me any programming for.. intercourse with men." 

Data looked at Geordi and was met with a nervous smile. "It's alright buddy, I can uh, teach you.. s'why you asked me to meet up in the first place isn't it?" 

He thought for a second, the servo in his neck making his head twitch while he pondered. "I suppose it is." Geordi put a hand on Data's shoulder and gave it a pat, then gently –and somewhat begrudgingly– removed his hand from the tent in his pants.

They looked at each other silently, as Geordi reached down to undo his pants. While he stared, he couldn't help but think of how with most people he could use information from his VISOR to gauge how they're feeling, what feels nice for them, all that good stuff, but Data wasn't like that. He was special.

The sound of the button clasp releasing pulled him from his thoughts and he hurriedly pulled his zipper down and fished himself out of his boxers, sighing with relief as he felt restrictive fabric replaced with the cool air of the room. He sat and caught his breath for a moment, then again, grabbed Data's hand and began guiding it to his dick. He looked up at Data, as if waiting for some sort of signal. Data noticed this and silently nodded.

Geordi's breath became heavy and rapid as Data's hand neared. He let out a whimper when he felt the android's fingers make contact. "O-okay, now, just, wrap your fingers around, kinda like you're holding a phaser, but more gentle." 

Data followed his instructions, causing Geordi to moan and kick out his leg a bit. 'Damn, It really has been a while.' He thought to himself while Data continued to hold his fingers in place. "Hang on, I've got an id– an idea, Data, do. you mind if I uh, used your own– erm.. " 

"Genitalia." 

"Yeah, that. If it's alright with you, let me just–" Geordi reached over, careful not to knock Data's arm, and undid his pants, reaching in, he ran his fingers across the length, then slowly pulled it out. He whistled a low short tone. "Data, I didn't expect you to be so hung." 

"Hung? Ah, a slang term used to describe an unusually large penis. Dr. Soong wanted to ma–" 

Geordi flinched at the second mention of the old man. "Data, little word of advice, try not to bring up your parents during sex." 

"Noted." Data nodded and Geordi wrapped his hand around him. His member was indeed big, and it shared the same inhuman complexion as the rest of him. Geordi took a deep breath, and started to slowly stroke him. As he moved his hand, Data's hips buckled, causing him to nearly lose his balance. Geordi helped him steady himself and gave him a concerning glance over. "Are you okay Data? I don't know if I've ever seen you do that."

Data straightened his back and put his hands back in place. "I am fine Geordi, as I have said before, I am.. fully equipped. Though I do not have the emotions to connect with them, I am capable of feeling physical sensations, and this is a very– _intense_ sensation that I have not felt anything similar to in a very long time." 

Geordi looked at his friend for a moment, then nodded"Alright, just– take your hand and do what I do."

Data nodded and diligently copied Geordi's movements. Unlike his android friend, Geordi was small, not too small, but below average nonetheless. Data didn't seem to mind at all, copying every little thing Geordi did, causing precum to drool out of the tip, coating his fingers and making everything smoother. Geordi swore under his breath, was this just because of how long it'd been since the last time he'd had attention like this, or did he really just love Data that much? He didn't have time to think on the thought for long, as unexpectedly, he came all over Data's hand.

Letting out a whimpering moan and using his free hand to steady himself. "k-keep going,, _ahh_ ," within a few short seconds the small orgasm had ended, and Geordi had started to regain his composure. "Shit, Data, I'm sorry, it's just, it's been a while, but I'm fine now, we can keep going if you want to!"

Data looked at his friend, scanning his face for any signs of discomfort. "Geordi, did that feel good?" 

"Well, yeah. I mean, it would've been better if I coulda lasted for at least a couple more minutes." The chief engineer pouted, but the corners of Data's lips were pulled back into a small smile.   
"I would like to continue."

The pout softened and turned into a grin, he sat himself up, moving towards Data and going in for a kiss. This time, he didn't hold back, he ran his fingers through Data's synthetic hair, and gently broke away from the kiss. "Mmm,, so how should we do this?" Data looked at him with confusion. Geordi smiled at him. "Well, y'know, what.. position should we take?" 

He tilted his head and his eyes again moved with a whirring noise. "Ah– I.. do not know."

Geordi began rubbing Data's back. "Well, I think I've got an idea, but first, let's get you outta that uniform, 'Lt. Commander'."

Data slowly started to remove his uniform, if he could blush, he would be doing so, as his modesty subroutine was in full effect. Geordi had seen Data without his cloths before, that came with not only their friendship, but the maintenance and repairs he would help the android with, this however, was very different. 

As Data undressed, Geordi did as well, quickly taking off his uniform and undershirt, wiggling his pants off and tossing them into a pile, while Data carefully folded his as he went along, placing each in a tidy stack on a nearby chair. He calmly walked back to the bed, sitting down next to his friend. His head tilted as he shifted his legs, not used to being nude.

"Geordi, what shall we do now?" 

He motioned for Data to move and lay himself down. "Just– sit over here, lean back, I gotta grab something." Data nodded and leaned back, propping himself up on his elbows as Geordi went rummaging through a drawer.

He came back with a small bottle, uncapping it and squeezing out some of its contents into his hands as he moved next to Data on the bed. 

"May I ask a question?" 

"As many as you want, you know that." 

"Geordi, what is that? What are you doing with it?" Geordi smiled and blushed. "Well, it's, uh– well,, you know." 

"I do not." 

"It's uh, lube, er- lubricant, you use it to make things slide in and out easier." 

"Ah. That does sound very useful in a situation like this. How is it applied?" 

Geordi thought for a second and dispensed some onto Data's hand. "Here, you can learn by doing– and before we 'do' anything, I've gotta stretch." 

Data snapped his head to Geordi's direction with a puzzled look on his face. "I did not know you required a warm-up for intercourse! I have never heard of anyone doing that.."

Geordi couldn't help but chuckle as he precariously positioned himself on his knees, bending over slightly. "Well, It is a kind of warm up, but–" he pulled Data's lubricated hand towards himself, pushing Data's fingers closed, but leaving one digit outstretched. "I don't think it's the kind you were thinking of...." 

Geordi bit his lip as he pressed Data's finger against his hole. "If we don't do this, it's gonna hurt, especially with just how, well, big you are– alright, push it in, just move it around, I'll try and help you." Geordi hissed through his teeth as he felt Data press the digit inside of him, holding his hand on Data's he tried to guide him, having him slowly, gently thrust with his finger, letting go when he felt Data could do it on his own. "Ah,, Yeah like that.."

While Data was focusing on him, he decided to return the favor, reaching for Data's member and starting to slowly stroke and pump it as he examined the texture of it, transfixed by the intimate area of his friend's body. There was no hair on or around Data's groin, but he figured there was no need to have it there to just keep tidy (he'd discussed chest and underarm hair with Data long ago, when he had tried out having a beard), and so wasn't too surprised by the smoothness. 

"Can you- put another finger in? I just want to make sure I'm ready to take this." Data obliged, gently sliding another digit in, improvising from the simple thrusts to wiggling his fingers and spreading them apart. Geordi stifled a moan and tried to focus on Data.  
He circled a finger around the head, then slid it down the vein that ran along the bottom of his dick, observing the twitches and listening for to occasional noise from Data in response. They weren't quite moans, more just him noticing the sensations in his body, but nonetheless they made Geordi feel proud as he worked the member. 

The two stayed like this, using their hands to stimulate each other, for a good while until Geordi felt he was ready. "Alright, you can take them out, let's get this show on the road." 

Data carefully slid his fingers out and once again moved to rest his weight on his elbows. "Geordi, what is next?" 

Geordi smiled as he grabbed the bottle of lubricant, squeezing some out and liberally applying it to Data's dick. "The main event, buddy." 

Data looked at him with a small smile. "I am ready. "

Geordi climbed over his friend, getting himself into position. "Don't forget, I–if you wanna stop at any time, don't worry about speaking up, I–" 

"I understand." 

He lowered himself down, reaching his hand around and grasping at Data's member so he could line it up. He looked towards Data's head, the 'aura' around him had always been such a comfort, and he could really use that comfort now. Here he was, straddling his best friend, fully nude, and about to take him. And on top of all that, the thought lurked in his mind that Data said he had an interest in someone, the first time they do this might be the last. He had to make this count, and make it something neither of them would regret. He took a deep breath, and pressed himself onto the large piece, wincing and whining as the tip entered. 

"Geordi! Are you alright? You seem to be in pain." 

"N-no yeah, I'm fine, it's just, y'know been a while, and I've uh, never taken anything this big." 

"I do not wish to sound rude, but what is the biggest you have 'taken'?" 

Geordi tried to hide his grimace as he pushed himself deeper. "Not this, that's for sure, just some– uh, relaxation programs in the holodeck, but I kept those programmed pretty small."

Data nodded and placed a hand on Geordi's side. "Please be careful, I do not wish to injure you." 

He picked up Data's other hand and gave it a kiss, quietly responding, "I will." Before moving the hand to his shoulder and again trying again to lower himself, sucking in air and biting his lip, whimpering and groaning as he tried to adjust to the size.

"Ah shoot, w-wait, I gotta, I gotta take this thing off, it's giving me a headache." Data perked his head up, keeping a firm grasp on Geordi to make sure he didn't fall over as he removed his VISOR, letting out a relieved sight as his pale, visionless eyes were revealed. He reached a hand out to feel for somewhere to put it down, but was met with empty space. "Data could you–" 

Without even having to finishing his sentence, Data gently took the device from his hands, placed it down on a bedside table, and replaced his hand on Geordi's shoulder. "Thanks buddy." 

He gave a small nod before realizing Geordi would be unable to see it, opting then to give him a small "Mm!" sound in response.

"Now–" Geordi smiled, and with some light touches to feel where he was putting them, placed his hands on Data's body, one on a thigh behind him, and the other on Data's outstretched arm, steadying himself as he resumed lowering himself onto Data. Not being able to see made him a bit uneasy, but he knew he could trust the android. He made it about halfway down and then started to raise himself.

"Geordi- are you a–" Data's sentence was cut short by a sound that resembled one someone would make when getting punched in the stomach. Geordi had begun to lower himself again, moving up and down on Data's cock, and getting lower with each fall. "Geordi– I, I did not expect this se-sensation to be so intense." His breathing, though only a superficial function mandated by circuitry quickened and his grip on Geordi tightened. Without even thinking, Data had begun to thrust up. Quick, even thrusts that plunged ever deeper into his friend.

Geordi let a wheezy laugh slip through his ragged breaths. "Pace yourself Data, don't  
-don't get ahea- hhHh,, oh _fuck_ , mm,, d–don't get too far ahead of yourself, I dunno if I can handle yo- ouHohh,, nhhm, handle you this fast yet." 

Data instantly slowed down, his thrusts becoming a leisurely grind in and out of Geordi. "I am sorry, is this better?" 

"You can go a bit faster," he stammered. "Going this slow is almost like torture,," Data nodded and slowly increased his pace, gently pumping himself in and out of Geordi, eliciting a mumbled swear and a string of small moans. "How about that?" 

"Muh- mm,, much better."

Data kept a firm grasp on Geordi as he kept his pace rigorously steady. He stared at Geordi's face, admiring him, and contemplating what these sensations felt like to him. From the sounds and expressions he was making, Data kept worrying he was hurting Geordi, but small moans of "more" and muttered praise kept him going. The back of his shoulder ground into the bed as his hips pressed upwards. His dick slid in and out of Geordi, causing him to keen and moan. 

He pressed against Geordi's prostate on one thrust, causing him to cry out and nearly double over. Data slowed before Geordi spoke, a strained voice constricted by pleasured stutters and moans. 

"Don't sto-p, Data, please," Data looked at Geordi, hesitantly beginning to regain his speed. "Are you certain? You appear to be in pain.. " 

"Pain? Data no, that felt amazing, co- could you do that again?" Geordi panted as he leaned over Data's body, sliding his hands up his torso, sliding one all the way to his head and running his fingers through Data's hair. "I promise you, I'm okay, you didn't hurt me, and you're not going to. I trust you Data." 

Data smiled, Geordi on some level must have known, because he let his hand drift over Data's mouth, feeling his lips and the soft curve they took.

"If it'd make you feel better, how about we switch up this positioning? Then I can't fall over and scare you anymore." 

Data's head tilted and he stared. "Geordi- I do not get scared. But I do believe a different position may be of some benefit." 

Geordi nodded. "Alright, hang on." With a wince, he pulled off of Data, missing how full the large piece made him feel. Feeling his way around, he carefully crawled next to Data on the bed, and leaned down next to him. "Okay, now you get up, and stand off the bed." Data was confused by this instruction, but diligently followed his friend's words.

Geordi sat himself up in front of Data, spreading his legs and lifting one off the bed. "Now here, put my leg over your shoulder, ahh- yeah just like that, now, we can uh, go back to what we were doing." 

Data nodded, again sounding off as he did so for Geordi. He moved himself towards the bed. Holding the limb up helped stretch him more, but Data still worried he may injure his friend. "I am.... entering. " He quietly said, focusing on lining himself up. With one unbearably slow movement, he pressed himself against Geordi's hole, not wanting to go too fast and overwhelm him as he had earlier. 

"Data, don't worry, it's not like we started all over again." 

Data thought for a moment, then responded. "Perhaps it would be a good idea for me to apply more lubricant?" 

Geordi nodded. "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt."

Data reached for the small tube and squirted some of its contents in his hand, evenly distributing it along his length, then gently pressing into Geordi. The smaller man moaned and keened as he felt Data easily slide into him, balling his hands into fists as Data bottomed out, and trying in his compromised position to press against the shiny body that was entering him.

"Geordi, are you unharmed?" "Mm- mmhm, better then unharmed. Oh fuck, ah, speed up just a little, try and hit that one spot again, please." Data obliged, causing Geordi to let out a string of moans, praises, and other pleasurable noises. Staring at his friend, he tilted his head, trying to comprehend how the sensations that they felt could illicit such varying responses between the two of them.

Keeping his smooth pace, Data wordlessly leaned forward, using his free hand, he grabbed Geordi, cradling his back and pulling his body off the bed. He observed his face, Geordi's eyes were tightly shut, a wide smile let a thread of spit fall from his mouth, and the small lights on his temples that connected to his VISOR blinked in a uniform rhythm, almost as if they were a metronome trying to set a specific tempo for Data to follow with his thrusts. He became almost mesmerized by the bursts of light, until an unexpectedly loud and high moan creaked out of Geordi's throat, snapping him to his senses nearly instantly.

"Oh- mmhnn,, Da-data,, Data!" His voice was hoarse and got caught in his throat, but Data understood every word. 

"Geordi, do you remember how I had told you that I was.. considering an attempt at a romantic relationship?" He quietly spoke, keeping his voice and tone very calm and even, saved for some minor catches whenever the sensations he felt would intensify, causing his hips to twitch and buck out of rhythm. 

"Dat-a, aah, ah.. I'm nnot sure this is a- ohh fuck,, nnhn,, good time for that."

Again in his almost too calm voice, he replied. "The person I was speaking about.. was you." 

Geordi's eyes snapped open, lifting his head, he began to speak. "Wait, wh–" he was cut off as Data pressed his lips against his. Geordi without hesitation fell right into the kiss, pushing towards him so hard their foreheads touched and rubbed each other as Data continued to pound him. Without warning, Geordi broke the kiss. "Data I–" 

"Did I do something wrong? I apologize! I did not mean to–" 

Geordi wrapped his legs around Data's waist, throwing an arm around his shoulder to pull him in close, and trying with his other hand to run his fingers through Data's hair (though the waves of pleasure going through him made it more like clumsy pulling, but Data didn't seem to mind.) "Data,, Fu– ahh,, Data I'm– I'm coming!"

Data cocked his eyebrow, their foreheads still so close that it moved the skin on Geordi's face. "Geordi, what does that mean?" There was no comprehensible response to his question.

Geordi pressed his head forward, hiding his face in the crook of Data's neck, whining and muttering as he tried to bring Data even deeper into himself. "Ke- k- eep goin g," he cried, his whole body twitching and writhing. With a shout, he came. Thick ropes of his cum covered their stomachs and was spread by their closeness and the movement of Data's thrusts. Geordi's hands clenched and his toes curled, he felt his dick twitch against Data's synthetic skin, the uncanny feeling he'd become so used to over the years feeling almost alien as it pressed against him. Every muscle in his body felt as if it it'd locked into place, including the ones inside him, which squeezed and constricted Data.

The android's thrusts became erratic, he drove himself as deep in as he possibly could, going from a smooth gliding motion to quick, jarring grinds into Geordi, the post–orgasm hypersensitivity driving him to cry from pleasure, mouthing Data's shoulder to muffle his cries.

"Geordi- this sensation- it is– strange, I do not understand it." He sucked in air through his teeth, his hips roughly bumping Geordi's. He pressed in with a grind that seemed to satisfy both of them, holding himself in the position until he felt his penis go limp. 

Geordi let out a chuckle as loud as his now-hoarse throat would let him, and leisurely traced his fingers over the part in Data's hair and grinned. "I think you just came too." 

Data looked sheepish and moved his arms to better support the man below him. "I believe I understand now. Geordi- I tried to tell you something earlier, but I am unsure if you heard me."

Geordi pried himself off of Data, groaning as he again went from full to empty, he moved his back to the wall and motioned for Data to join him. He carefully crawled over the bed, trying to get as little of the cum that coated his stomach on the bed as possible. He sat next to Geordi, who clumsily put an arm around his shoulder and laid himself across Data's chest. "Oh I heard you. I just, I don't know what to say buddy." He said with a sigh. 

"I am sorry Geordi. If you do not wish to be my romantic partner, I respect your choice. I have no feelings to hurt, so you do not need to worry about upsetting me with your answer, I just do not want to endanger our friendship, and–" 

Geordi cut him off with a chuckle, and planted a small kiss where his head lay. "Data, I don't know what to say because, well, I've been thinking the same way about you for a while now." 

Data's eyes widened, and he looked down at his friend. "It does not bother you that I feel no emotions?" 

"Hasn't bothered me in all the time we've known each other, why should it matter now? Mmhm, we can talk about this more in the morning. After a good sonic shower anyway. I'm just way too tired to get up now." Geordi lowered his body, wrapping his arms loosely around Data and resting his head on the pale thigh in front of him. 

"Geordi- do wish for me to stay here?" He inhaled deeply, his eyes lidding over as he became too tired to even move. He began to speak, a yawn interrupting him at first. "If you don't mind, yeah. 'f'terall, were 'romantic partners' now, aren't we?"   
"It appears so." 

"Did'ya feed Spot?" 

"Yes." Data let himself slide down, laying next to Geordi and putting his own arms around him. 

"Then stay" Geordi said with a sleepy smile.

Data reached down and grabbed a blanket from the foot of the bed, pulling it up and over Geordi's body to keep him warm, and covering himself to satisfy his modesty subroutine. "I will clean your blanket in the morning, if you would like me to." he said, looking around the room. 

He was met with only light snores and satisfied sleep-talk mumbles, as Geordi had very quickly fallen asleep in his arms. Data quietly instructed the computer to dim the room's lighting, letting himself enter his faux sleep state. The two laid together, arms wrapped around each other, and smiles on their faces as they slept.


End file.
